One step forward, a hundred back
by Rathon4X
Summary: Through out Mulder and Scullys relationship there have been no doubt many disapointments and what if's. Scully, feeling exceptionally irriated with Mulders brash disreguard for her feelings, takes refuge in anothers arms.
1. Default Chapter

GREEN BAY, WISCONSIN 

**OCTOBER 1ST, 1994**

He had told her over and over, trust no one. She could have killed him. Agent Scully was pacing in her motel room, she had been for the past twenty or so minutes. She grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the inside of her jacket pocket; she took one of the black labels from the box and lit it. Scully took a long drag, the menthol soothingly coating her throat. She slipped the knee length black raincoat from her shoulders and tossed it on the bed with the lighter and pack of cigarettes. She took another drag, and resumed pacing.

"He's so quick to trust some fake'n'bake blond that slightly indulges his ass backwards theory."

She grumbled angrily to herself. Scully sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror just next to the single bed. She watched as she took a drag of her cigarette and brushed her lengthening red hair over a shoulder. Her skin was pale, her eyes a shocking blue that portrayed cold ire when she chose. Scully turned form the mirror and started clicking her long nails against one another. She absently ashed her cigarette on the floor. This detective Roberts had nothing on her, although she would never admit it out loud, just the thought made her smile. Nothing wrong with the truth. The truth was Detective Roberts was a petite woman standing a little taller than her own 5'6 frame. She had good legs, and long blond hair that she constantly kept down. Her eyes were brown and she had a good tan, fake, but acceptable. She was attractive, if you liked that Beverly Hills battered trophy wife look. Scully let out an angry breath and took another drag. How would Mulder like it if she just warmed up so suddenly to Krycek, Scully thought viciously. He was good looking, definitely enough so as to give Mulder a run for his money. Dark hair, piercing eyes, she saw the looks he received from the women at headquarters. Krycek was no doubt an extremely attractive boy. True, he didn't possess Mulders intense and intelligent gaze, or his achingly sly appeal, but no one was like Fox Mulder. Scully walked in to the bathroom and threw what was left of her cigarette in the toilet. She just wanted to scream at Mulder, it was his fault she and Krycek were here in this crappy motel and it was his paranoid antics that had earned Scully an unpleasant call from Skinner that morning. Yet again she had covered his ass and saved him from the Assistant Directors rampage. Scully sighed and took off the black button up top she had been wearing all day. The red fitted tank top underneath would suffice until she got in the shower. Scully had reports to finish before she could enjoy the luxury of a forty-five minute shower. She rotated her shoulders and shut off the bathroom light. Scully was about to flip on her laptop when someone knocked on her door. She brushed a hand over her hip holster and walked to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Krycek."

Scully opened the door slightly surprised.

"What is it?"

"Is Mulder here?"

"No, he's not. He's off with a local detective, Reynolds or something like that."

"Roberts." Krycek pointed out with annoying precision. Scully crossed her arms below her breasts and sighed.

"Whatever, she doesn't concern me, what does is Skinner calling me at 5:30 this morning. About Mulder, always-about Mulder, and once again I am covering for him. And like you trying to track his flyaway ass."

Scully was getting more furious by the moment. She quickly cleared her throat, Krycek smiled.

"She does irritate you doesn't she?"

"What?"

Krycek took a small step closer to Scully; she stood fast and took a deep breath. He really was attractive.

"Detective Roberts, you don't like her getting so close to Mulder. I can tell, it's funny though, I never pegged you as the jealous type."

She dropped her arms to her sides.

"Jealous! Jealous of what, that woman, that so called Detective is a joke."

Scully said with an incredulous look. Though outwardly she acted repulsed by the very idea, inside she flinched. Direct hit.

"You don't have to lie to me Scully, I understand, you and Mulder have been partners for a while now."

He took another step towards her; she could feel his breath on the line of her jaw.

"Besides, I can see it in your eyes. I see the way you look at him when he looks at her."

Scully took a sharp breath; one thing ran through her mind, convenient and sweet revenge.

"How many times has he left you in the dark? How many times has he disappointed you Scully I bet you can remember. All the times you answered to Skinner for his breaches in protocol, you're on his trip Scully, you're along for his ride."

She shook her head lightly and changed her gaze to Kryceks shoulders. She couldn't look him in the eye.

"You can't just sum up our partnership in a few sentences Krycek, it's more complicated. It involves more than just me or you or even Mulder."

Inwardly she already felt defeated. His voice got softer; he leaned in closer, his lips gently brushing her left ear. She couldn't help but shudder.

"I am sure it is complicated Scully. Most of the complications are credited to Mulder no doubt. Make it complex on your terms. Why not make him think? Why not put him in the dark for once?"

Scully closed her eyes as she felt Kryceks hand travel over her hip. He pressed his body hard against hers, pushing her back in to the room Scully couldn't think, her skin was hot, it was hard to breath. She rest her cheek against Kryceks, his skin was smooth, just the slight hint of a five o clock shadow. Krycek hooked his arms around her waist and pulled her tight in to his hips, Scully ran a hand over his arms and rest it on his neck. He pulled back just enough to look in to her eyes; with his right hand he closed the motel door with a snap. Krycek smiled and hooked his fingers in to the straps of Scullys tank top, she gasped lightly as he forced his thigh hard between her legs. She pushed away from him lightly her voice breathy and broken.

"What do you want from me Alex?"

His eyes slid closed, he took a step to her and put his forehead to hers.

"Say it again."

"What?" she said softly.

"My name, say it."

His lips moved with hers as she spoke.

"Alex."

He groaned and slid his hands underneath her shirt; he gripped the fabric and pulled it over her head. He stepped back just a few inches to take her in; he traced the curves of her breasts with a finger, staring in to her eyes. He smiled and slowly stepped behind her. She felt how eager he was as he pressed himself against her. One of his hands slid over her stomach and gripped one of her breasts, the other pressing firmly between her legs. Scully gasped as Krycek ran his lips down her neck. She kept her arms at her side as he began to unzip her black pants. He slipped his left hand in to her black panties and worked a finger deep inside of her womanhood. Her mouth was open as she fought for breath. He slipped in and out making her tight, and her back arch. Every time she moaned, Scully could feel Alex getting harder; he buried his face in to the nape of her neck.

"You feel incredible Scully."

He drove in deeper.

"Incredible."

He said as she took a sharp breath. He started working his fingers faster and faster, Scully moaned louder as she began to implode with orgasm. She put a hand over Kryceks as he worked deep within her, with a sudden rush of heat and pleasure Scully fell heavily against Krycek. She could feel him smiling against her neck; he rubbed the rise of flesh between her legs making her shudder. He sighed in to her hair as he crouched, pulling off her pants and underwear then tossing them aside. Kryceks eyes were glazed with lust as he stood; the need became greater with every glance to her flawless porcelain form. Scully stared straight ahead still dazed by what she had done, what she had let him do. Krycek slipped off his jacket and shirt and threw them across the room. Scully turned in to his arms; his chest was smooth, cut well and so warm. The feel of his naked skin against her own made the need inside her swell. Krycek stared and eased Scully back against the wall as she worked the belt form his waist. He watched with hungry eyes as she knelt before him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krycek could not handle the thought of stopping now. He could feel himself shaking as he watched her kiss the skin just below his navel. Her breathing was unsteady like his; he couldn't believe he was feeling this way. He cried out loud, slapping his hands against the wall as she took him in her mouth. The shock wave hit him and ripped through him like a bullet. The fact that this was her, this was Scully, made his chest flutter than tighten. She gripped his waist and took him in deeper, Krycek moaned, he had never been so hard in all his life. Just before he was about to cum, Scully stood and pulled him hard against her. His manhood throbbed as it grazed Scullys inner thigh. Krycek was panting heavily as he put a hand to Scullys jaw line; she grabbed his other hand and led him to her thigh. She wrapped a leg around his waist and leaned hard against the wall. He wanted to kiss her. In stead he grabbed her other leg and lifted her from the floor, easily pinning her small frame against the wall. She arched her back slightly, causing Kryceks manhood to press firmly against her tight mound. Unable to stand it a moment longer, Alex drove himself hard inside her, she gasped and gripped his back. He moaned in to the excess of her deep red hair, he never felt so inside someone before. He slid out only to thrust back inside her, Krycek started slow, achingly slow. She moved perfect in sync with his hips as he started to move faster, ruthlessly pounding inside her. He could feel the sweat starting to surface on his skin and hers. She moaned helplessly, sometimes nearly screaming. It only excited him more to know he was the cause, it drove him harder. The heat was intense, the friction almost unbearable as they both neared climax. Scully wriggled her hips causing Krycek to slip in deeper, he couldn't help but yell out in pleasure, she gripped his scalp as she tipped in to orgasm. Alex felt it, like a hot wet rush, it came in four hard jolts. His muscles went rigid as he came hard inside her. Her legs dropped to the side and he fell against her, both spent and sheened in sweat. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her neck. His breathing was labored,

"Jesus,"

Her breathing matched his own. With an ache in his thighs, he released her. She kissed his bottom lip and slipped her panties and top back on. Krycek watched her move; unaware his pants were still open. Alex grabbed her wrist and pulled her in to him embrace,

"Kiss me,"

"I just did,"

Krycek pinned her arm behind her back and kissed her hard. She pulled away from him and ran her fingers through her shiny auburn hair. Krycek zipped up his pants and slipped on his shirt. He watched as she turned her back to him, he could sense her regret already. He knew this was coming. Mulder didn't trust him and Alex knew it well, he had no reason to and was rightly suspicious. Scully, no matter how angry or irritated, would always trust Mulder.

It was her weakness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She closed her eyes tight, she could still feel Kryceks hands on her body. Scully knew, even before Mulder opened that door, that this had been a mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mulder didn't want to believe his eyes, he just froze, his hand still on the doorknob. Scully and Krcyek, Jesus, not Krycek, he screamed in his head, not him.

"We've been looking for you Mulder,"

The bastard was still buttoning up his shirt. Mulder looked to Scully furious. Her arms were crossed and she was looking at the floor.

"Really Krycek, because it looks to me like your fucking my partner!"

Her eyes shot to his and narrowed. Krycek was saying something but Mulder didn't even hear, the look in Scullys eyes took him aback. She looked ashamed, angry, tired and yet oddly confident. He didn't want to say smug knowing well why. She interrupted Krycek, keeping her eyes on Mulder.

"Mulder, we've been trying to find you since two this afternoon. No messages nothing, I shouldn't be the one getting the third degree over something you think happened."

Mulder and Krycek both looked at her incredulously.


	2. 2

Mulder took an aggressive step towards her,

"How can you deny what so clearly happened tonight?"

He said with a large amount of restraint in his voice. His eyes were absolutely aflame, Scully could not recall a single moment in their past where he appeared to be this angry. She was taken aback, unable to summon the words, she didn't know if she should act ashamed or go on the defensive. Krycek moved in closer.

"Clear as a bell, don't you think Mulder?"

He didn't even look his way as he spoke; Kryceks eyes were on Scully, a look of triumph on his face. Without hesitance Mulder pulled his fist back and punched Krycek clean in the gut. He doubled over, but kept his footing, he took a few steps back and straightened. Scully grabbed Mulders arm and pulled him towards her, his eyes never left Krycek. A harsh breeze swept through the motel room as the door had been left ajar. Scully realized she was still in her underwear,

"Enough Mulder,"

She said with quiet authority.

"Yes Mulder, you wouldn't want assault on a fellow agent on your already rickety profile, now would you?"  
"Fuck you Krycek, you have gone over the line this time. With every god damn move you make it only becomes more apparent where your loyalties lie, don't think you're so fucking sly. I see you, you son of a bitch!"

Krycek merely smiled as he held his stomach.

"What is it that upsets you more Mulder, her betrayal, or the fact that I got to her first?"

Mulder lunged for Krycek, but Scully kept a hold on his arm and shoulder.

"MULDER! It's not worth it!"

With a satisfied smile on his face, Krycek hastily left the room, slamming the door in his wake. No matter what, Mulder knew a part of him was furious; Scully had denounced him as nothing. He wanted more than she had given him. Mulder watched the door for a few minutes but it felt like an eternity. He didn't want to look her way; it would only be a confirmation of what he had just seen. The look in her eyes would be heartbreaking no matter what emotion she stood behind. He heard her take a seat on the edge of her bed; she took a deep breath but remained silent. Mulder looked to the floor, unable to look at her just yet. It was hard to find his voice but he finally did.

"Why…?"

Was all that came forth in a low broken whisper. She had taken the breath to speak many times, but still nothing was said. The silence was almost as unbearable as the explanation he would no doubt receive. She stood and crossed her arms, her eyes looking through the walls of the cheap motel.

"Do you want the truth Mulder, or an explanation?"

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME SCULLY!"

She didn't even flinch; he hated that calm rational look she always carried. He hated it. She was never Dana, always Agent Scully. He was furious; he wanted her to cry, to scream, to fall in to his arms, anything. But she just stood there, her eyes slightly brimmed with tears, but she refused to communicate the feelings that were so evidently fighting a battle behind those stark blue eyes.

"Just tell me Scully, why? Why Krycek?"

She was looking to the walls behind him, she wouldn't lock eyes with him, it only helped in upsetting him more. Mulder took an aggressive step towards her and grabbed her jaw. She looked in to his eyes, it did break his heart. She was so angry with everything and didn't know how to release it.

"Mulder, it was a rash decision, I didn't think…"

She stopped and sighed angrily.

"I did think, I thought about what it would mean, what you would say. I don't know what to say Mulder, I just went against everything my mind was screaming at me not to do."

Her voice was broken, worn. She backed away from his arms and turned her back to him. Her hair was slightly disheveled; her skin was flushed and still sparkled with a thin sheen of sweat. To know it was Krycek, to know that he touched her in the way Mulder yearned to do infuriated him beyond control. Mulder grabbed her shoulder and spun her in to his arms; his hands took her upper arms in an iron grip.

"I can't take it Scully, I can't take knowing he's had his hands on you. I can't even begin to explain how badly it pains me to know that you gave him something so personal! Why Krycek, didn't you have a clue as to what this could do to me; are you really that god damn selfish?"

She tore away from his grip and pointed accusingly at him.

"Don't preach to me about selfishness Mulder, don't you fucking dare! I have dealt with too much to have this conversation turned on me. So don't even think I'll stand here quietly while you rant about loyalty and pain. It's my turn Mulder; it's my turn to be the one causing the pain instead of constantly being bludgeoned down by it! I had sex with Krycek, right against that wall Mulder, right there,"

She pointed behind her, Mulder could do nothing but remain silent, no words would come forth. Her eyes began to water; the tears flowed down her cheeks as she shook with anger.

"He touched me, he made love to me,"

Mulder covered his ears,

"STOP, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE!"

"YOU'LL HEAR IT MULDER!"

She stepped quickly to him and tore his hands away from his head; his own eyes were beginning to tear.

"How does it feel Mulder? Do you want to know what I'm thinking, do you want to know what is going through my mind right now?"

She said on the verge of yelling, Mulder responded in a low voice.

"Yes."

She nodded, licking her lips. The tears kept falling.

"Well how does it feel to be denied? How does it feel to be in the dark?"

Mulder took a shaky step to her bed and sat down. He stared at his hands clasped in his lap.

"I don't know what to say Scully, I can't imagine something like this happening more than once."

She laughed bitterly.

"You'd think right? But in my case I not only imagined it, I went through it."

She crossed her arms over her breasts and sighed, she gently wiped the tears from her chin.

"I'm just a last resort, aren't I Mulder?"

His eyes shot to hers, he quickly stood to tower over her dainty form.

"How can you think that?"

He said in an angry whisper.

"I…"

Mulder decided to cut her response short. He took her face in his hands and brought her lips to his.

"You have been haunting my dreams since the first day I saw you."

He kissed her lightly, keeping his hands to either side of the soft flushed skin that swept over her jaw line and cheekbones. Scullys hands slowly encircled his waist beneath his light black trench coat. She feel of her hands gripping his lower waist made his spine shudder.


End file.
